Skills
Skill Tree Tier 1 Skills (26).jpg|Punch+ Skills (27).jpg|Skywards Star Skills (28).jpg|Forward Star Tier 2 Skills (21).jpg|Knees+ Skills (22).jpg|Smash Fist Skills (23).jpg|Vanguard Stance Skills (24).jpg|Magnetism Skills (25).jpg|Star Recycle Tier 3 Skills (16).jpg|H?ve F?aith Skills (17).jpg|Shatter Hand Skills (18).jpg|Unlock Skills (19).jpg|Skull Stomp Skills (20).jpg|Planetarium Tier 4 Skills (11).jpg|Leap of Faith Skills (12).jpg|Teleport Skills (13).jpg|Spike Armour Skills (14).jpg|Attract Mode Skills (15).jpg|Ghost Star Tier 5 Skills (6).jpg|Forever Knees Skills (7).jpg|God Hand Skills (8).jpg|Heart Spy Skills (9).jpg|Skull Dance Skills (10).jpg|Asterisk Tier 6 Skills (1).jpg|Walking on Air Skills (2).jpg|Hurts to be Up Skills (3).jpg|Super Unlock Skills (4).jpg|Love of your Life Skills (5).jpg|Stars in the Sky Skill Details Tier 1 Punch+ = Increases punch damage to 2. Increases range slightly. WithoutPunch .gif|Without Punch+ WithPunch .gif|With Punch+ Skyward Star = Fire a star upwards Forwards star = Fire a star forwards ---- Tier 2 Knees+ = Can fall 7 blocks without taking damage Smash Fist = Full, Spike, and Star Blocks take three punches to break. Can break Spike blocks without getting hurt, provided you don't rub up against it. Vanguard Stance = Reduces the red-eyes bouncing phase when hit to slight knock-back and quickly goes to the white eyes invulnerability phase. Completely removes fall damage stun. Magnetism = Slowly draws in pick-ups, no matter how far. Pick-ups expire after 15 seconds. Star Recycle = Stars break into two pick-up-like pieces upon destruction. Every two collected gives a star. Pieces expire in 3 seconds. Pieces are affected by Magnetism, but their attraction dwindles to zero over time. ---- Tier 3 H?ve F?aith = Works even if you are in the air or performing an attack, as long as no buttons are pressed. Not activated even if the button pressed doesn't cause an action. Shatter Hand = Break blocks in one hit. Requires Smash Fist Skull Stomp = Can only stomp one enemy before needing to land on a block. Hold jump to bounce higher. Planetarium = Increases max stars to 12. Doesn't immediately give you extra stars. 10 and 11 are represented by 'a' and 'b' in the reserve star bar, but are shown properly if they are the active number. ---- Tier 4 Leap of Faith = Deals 2 damage to all enemies hit while going up. Hold jump and up to go higher. Destroys Contour Blocks. Teleport = Teleport 2 blocks' spaces forwards. Deals 1 damage where you reappear. If blocks are in the way, your teleport continues until there is space. If you teleport off one side of the screen you reappear on the other side. Spike Armour = Spike blocks are slightly smaller than regular blocks, so you can stand on the top corner of a block if a Spike block is on top of it. Attract Mode = Increased Magnetism power; attracts all pick-ups as though they were boss pick-ups. Requires Magnetism Ghost Star = Stars pass through Full/Spike Blocks, shattering as normal on anything it can damage. ---- Tier 5 Forever Knees = No more fall damage. Requires Knees+ God Hand = Increases range with a red drill effect, including Smash Fist. Punching a pick-up now destroys it. Requires Punch+ Heart Spy = Enemies carrying a heart pick-up are marked with a heart icon. Star Blocks and Fleeing Enemies are exempt. Can help see which Virus Enemy or Propeller Enemy is holding a pick-up, provided it's a heart. Skull Dance = Cannot stomp the same enemy twice in a row without landing. Falling 5 blocks deals 2 damage. Requires Skull Stomp Asterisk = Stars are slower, larger, deal 2 damage. If using Star Recycle, stars break into 3 pieces and require 3 pieces to form a new star. ---- Tier 6 Walking on Air = Get a double jump. Hold jump to jump higher. The double jump is very weak; it only allows you to clear 1 block at maximum height. Requires Knees+ Hurts to be Up = Deal one damage to any enemy you touch during your first half a second of air time from leaving a solid surface. While eligible to deal damage, you have a red outline on your sides. No skill requirement. Love of your Life = Gain an extra HP that restocks upon getting a heart pick-up. While you have the extra HP, you have flashing parentheses around you. When you lose the extra HP you recieve no knock-back and a flashing heart appears overhead. No skill requirement Stars in the Sky = Unlimited Stars. Star counter permanently displays 8, with preceding numbers removed. Requires both Star Recycle and Planetarium